Yes, I do
by iheartsonic
Summary: A cute SonicXStrawberry fluff ready just in time for Valentine's Day. Songfic. Strawberry's POV


**Happy Valentine's Day :3 I was playing video games with the TV on a few days ago and** ** _Violetta_** **was on. It was an episode where the ones from College 11 showed up at the studio, and they sang** ** _Yes, I do_** **. The song immediately made me think of my OTP of all time :3. And since I discovered how good I was at writing POV romance stories, I just had to write this. After all, if I made an OC that is Sonic and Strawberry's daughter, I just had to write a fic about them. I still can't believe I hadn't written one sooner. And yeah, I also made two other OCs who are the daughters of my two other crossover pairings from these two fandoms (ShadowXBlueberry and SilverXCherry), but that's not the point.**

 **And since I was talking about my OC, search _OC Iliara Maurice_ on deviantart and you'll find her. You just have to check it out. She's adorable :3**

* * *

I just love Sonic. Ever since I met him, my life changed for the better. I discovered the kind of strength and courage I never even knew I could have, I fulfilled my destiny by defeating _That who is darker than any darkness_ and I've done so many other great things that I don't even know how to continue.. Before meeting him, I used to help people by simply being kind and generous to them and occasionally teaching them valuable life lessons. But now I do so much more. Now, aside from that, I also have the power to protect their lives. It fills me with joy to know that my loved ones are safe.

And all of this thanks to my hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Or as he likes to be called now, Soniku Maurice, his real name. But that doesn't matter too much. What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would still smell as sweet.

Quick trivia, _s_ _oniku_ means _son of hope_ or _he who brings hope_ in Mobian. I guess it fits perfectly. And anyone who's ever met him will agree.

Now we're both 25. Well, at least in my case, I'm physically 25. You know, being born like a fairy means I started out as a teenager. But unlike a fairy, I can still age. Anyway, when we were younger, we used to be really shy around each other. We could barely make eye contact without blushing. Except from one moment.

* * *

 _It was Valentine's Day. We were at my cafe, getting ready to sing a duet. Our friends had convinced us to sing a song called_ Yes, I do. _They said we made a cute couple , so we had to sing a love duet together in front of them. I guess you can tell what the song is about. A love song about the words_ yes, I do _. Need I say anything more?_

 _Anyway, Tails turned on the music. The first part was mine._

 _"Hold me close_

 _Take my hand_

 _Let's be more_

 _Than just friends_

 _All I want_

 _Is to have you with me"_

 _And now here comes Sonic's part._

 _"When you're here_

 _I feel blessed_

 _Send to God_

 _All my best_

 _Just because_

 _He gave you_

 _All to me"_

 _I could actually feel the lyrics with all my heart. Even though neither of us could manage to straight up tell the other_ I love you _, or even a smaller_ I like you _, we could sing it no problem_

 _Here comes another part for me._

 _"And the sun is shining"_

 _And another part for him._

 _"And you'll walk with me"_

 _From this point, we were supposed to sing together. And man, I was getting nervous. Remember when I said we could sing_ I love you _to each other no problem? Forget that. I was starting to blush and feel shy again. And so was Sonic. This particular song was way too cheesy._

 _"I will never run away_

 _Promise I will stay_

 _Here with you_

 _And I will say one day that I do_

 _Give my heart and my whole life to you_

 _We will laugh, we will cry_

 _As the years all pass by_

 _We'll still say_

 _Yes, I do"_

 _I get it that it's just a song, but I know my friends could tell that we were meant to be together. That's why they chose this song for us._

* * *

I'll never forget that. Even though I got shy halfway through the song, I still felt great at the end.

It was Valentine's day again and I was walking by the lake, late at night, thinking about that amazing memory and about my dear Azure Speedster. The more I was thinking, the happier it was making me. I couldn't help but sing my emotions.

"Hold me close

Take my hand

Let's be more

Than just friends

All I want

Is to have

You with me"

Suddenly, I felt a kiss on my left cheek, along with a breeze blowing around me. I also heard a voice coming from behind.

"When you're here

I feel blessed

Send to God

All my best

Just because

He gave you

All to me"

I turned around and was taken by surprise by my special someone, the fastest thing alive himself. "And the sun is shining"

Soniku looked back at me with a smile on his face. "And you'll walk with me"

"I will never run away

Promise I will stay

Here with you

And I will say one day that I do

Give my heart and my whole life to you

We will laugh, we will cry

As the years all pass by

We'll still say

Yes, I do"

"I can't believe you remembered that" Soniku saud

"Are you kidding? This is our special song. How could I forget it?"

As I said that, I felt a slight blush in my cheeks. And I noticed him blushing as well. Just like when we were 16. And I loved it that way.

I was the one who broke the silence. "So, do you think it means something?"

Soniku looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Okay, maybe what I said didn't really come out right. "I mean, do you think we'll be together forever"

In the next moment, Soniku pressed his lips against mine. It was a very soft kiss, just like always. Just like I loved it.

"I'll love you beyond forever"

* * *

 **D'awwwww. I love this pairing :3 and I'm probably the only one :(**

 **But still, I think it's better than most pairings of Sonic I've seen so far. SonAmy gets a big no from me (who in their right mind would date a crazy fangirl/stalker?), I think SonicXRainbow Dash doesn't cut it (just becaise they're both fast? people might as well start shipping Elsa with Jack Frost...oh, wait) and SonicXHatsune Miku makes no sense (just being both made by SEGA isn't enough, you know). This is what I call a real pairing. Sonic deserves a kind-hearted and generous girl who would stop at nothing to help her friends. You know, kind of like Sonic himself. And if you don't like it, well, haters gonna hate :3**


End file.
